Birthday
by MEStarr
Summary: 'It was luck, nothing more nothing less...Luck that I'd picked up that book in particular and luck that it had fallen open on that page...' Delena
1. Chapter 1

**Things you might want to know: The horrible Tyler/Caroline drama where he bit her didn't happen! They are all haps and in love because that's how we like them. Klaus, Stefan and all the hybrids left after 3x11 and so all is well in Mystic Falls.**

**Also I apologize for the god-awful summary and title...my imagination was having a day off.**

**Chapter One**

It was luck. Nothing more and nothing less. Luck that I'd just so happened to be in the unused library of the Boarding House. Luck that I'd opened the cupboard with the rusty hinges at the very back. Luck that I'd picked up _that_ book in particular and luck that it had fallen open on _that_ page.

_Dear Diary, _it said, _Today, thirteen years ago, Francesca and I received a blessing. The greatest blessing of all…a child. A son no less; our first and eldest son to continue the great Salvatore name. It's strange to think that in a world this evil, such a miracle could occur. He's a striking boy, my son Damon, even at this young age. With raven hair and his mothers ice blue eyes…the only ones I get to see anymore. _

_At this moment he and Stefan are playing in the gardens; chasing each other around and climbing trees I imagine. Their laughter is echoing all around the plantation and it seems almost infectious. Everyone is happy today; proud of my boy. He told me this morning that he plans to join the army one day soon. He said he wants to make me proud one day soon. And one day soon I'll tell him that he already has…that I am._

_ Giuseppe Salvatore, _

_28th June, 1853_

I was speechless, to tell the truth. Somehow I'd uncovered Damon's father's journals from way back in the nineteenth century. Sure enough they were all falling apart and the pages were dry and smelt old but it was still a shock.

Hang on…28th June…shit…that's in three days. Fuck…

I had to do something…plan something…definitely buy him something. But what could you get a 170 year old vampire? It wasn't that easy to know. Anyway, I put that thought to the back of my mind, turning over the dry page. The old book crackled with the movement. It was sitting on the floor in front of me where I sat, cross legged Indian-style, leaning over it. My hair was pulled up into a top knot so it wouldn't get in the way.

But as I turned the page, I found there was nothing written, save a splodge of ink on the yellowing paper where he'd clearly held the pen over the page, as if he didn't know what to write. I kept carefully turning each leaf until, three pages later I found more writing.

_Dear Diary, 28__th__ June 1864 _

_ The guilt is overwhelming. It tears me apart. I don't know how to live with it anymore. Today is his birthday. Exactly three months ago today I killed him…I aimed the gun and shot the bullet straight into his heart. The wooden bullet…because that's what we'd been hunting that night…that was the creature my boys were trying to help. The monster that my dear, dear boys loved. What fools they were…what a fool _I_ was to allow that monster into my home. _

_I killed my sons. And for a while the guilt was held back; away from me. I couldn't feel it because it hadn't really been them. _

_Today is Damon's birthday. My poor boy. I'd do anything to see the two together again; best friends through thick and thin. It struck me before I put this pen to this paper that I wouldn't care if they were the monsters I hated; as long as I got to see them one more time. To apologize…to tell them both I loved them. But that's not possible…I don't deserve such a blessing as to be given a chance. I deserve a fate worse than death for what I did to my own flesh and blood. _

_But on this day, on this fine, beautiful day, I will go down to the lake on the plantation. The lake beside which my dear Francesca now lays. The lake where Damon spent his days. I will go there, and I will say for the last ever time, Happy Birthday to my beautiful boy. _

_ Giuseppe Salvatore_

There were tears in my eyes as I reached the end of the page, and as Giuseppe Salvatore signed off, a single pearl of water slipped down and landed on the page. I didn't quite know what to say or do. I couldn't help but wonder if Damon knew about this. He'd always portrayed his father as a cold, cruel man who favoured Stefan, the 'golden child' to him. Because he was the 'rebel' of the family and that was bad.

An idea sprung to my mind; one that could swing two ways…to both extremes. One would make Damon happy…beyond happy. The other? The other would make him angry…furious no less. And if so then he would hate me…but it was worth a try.

I slipped the old journal carefully into my bag and stood up, wiping my eyes quickly to make sure there was no evidence of tears. I knew Damon was downstairs in the parlour so I'd have to pass him on the way out. And I did. As I walked down the stairs I found him sprawled out on one of the sofas read a book, a tumbler of bourbon rested on his toned stomach and his ankles crossed. No wonder he was arrogant; he was a literally an Adonis.

"Lena what have I told you about staring?" His voice brought me out of my reverie and I smiled. I'd practically been living here since Jeremy left five months ago. Ric had been spending more time at his apartment anyway and I hated being in an empty house nowadays. The Boarding House was perfect and Damon had made clear that I was, and always would be, welcome there.

Over these months we'd gotten even closer, if that was possible. Caroline, and pretty much everyone else, had told me that the sexual tension between us was almost painful to be around and apparently she didn't know how I could take it. To be honest I knew it was there; how could I not? It was impossible to ignore, but if, at anytime, I gave in…then I'd have to change my name to Katherine Pierce and that wasn't exactly an appealing condition. It didn't matter my feelings for him; us doppelgangers were designed to ruin Salvatore men.

"Helloooo? Anyone in there?"

I blinked, knowing I'd drifted off twice in under a minute; pat on the back Elena, "Sorry, I'm a little tired. I was staring because you look like an alcoholic and is it just me or are you reading 'Atonement'? _My_ copy." It was the book we were studying in English and Damon Salvatore, the vampire psychopath…was reading it. "A little girly for you isn't it?"

He shot me a glare, "I just like the bit in the library-"

I rolled my eyes and continued down the stairs, "You're gross." I informed him with a smile and he just smirked and threw the book onto the coffee table. I picked it up and put it in my bag to take home. As I stood there I could feel him staring at me.

"Have you been crying?" He questioned suddenly, swinging his legs onto the floor and standing up to face me.

"No." I lied.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Care to explain that tear track and those red eyes then? I'm a vampire Lennie, I can see these things." He said it lightly but the concern was evident on his face.

I sighed and shrugged, giving him a small smile, "Fine, sad book. I was in the library upstairs."

"There's a library upstairs?"

Again I rolled my eyes and began towards the front door, "You knew that Damon, don't act dense; it's not a good look on you."

"Every look's a good look on me!" Such a Damon thing to say, "Hey, where are you going?" He called as I passed through the archway into the hall.

"Back to mine; I have some things to do and need to get this work done. I have an essay that I have to give to Ric tomorrow morning and I need to finish it." I explained, little did he know I'd already finished it. I was going home to plan his birthday surprise.

"Do it here. I'm pretty sure there's a desk somewhere in this house." He said, wandering into the hallway behind me, tumbler in hand.

"I could name at least three. You really need to get to know the house you've owned for the past century." He smirked and shrugged, taking a drink as I checked the mail on the side table. Yes, we got mail and I checked it. It was like I owned the place, "But I am leaving because you, Damon Salvatore, are distracting. As you know I have to get something done, you will be there, in the room, explaining to me the technicalities of the library scene in 'Atonement' and suggesting that we try it out ourselves. So I am going home."

There was the eye thing…oh god what was coming next? "Well…if you wanted to try it out all you had to do was ask."

Wow…"Damon, seriously?"

He held his hands up, a smug expression on his face, "You brought up sex first."

"And you are so mature. I mean, sometimes I think maybe you're _not_ 16…rarely…I might add, very rarely." He shot me a scowl and I laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek before opening the door and walking out into the drive towards my car, "See you later Salvatore."

When I got home I spent at least two hours planning. It didn't take me long to figure out what this surprise would be. I knew Damon and I knew he'd hate the huge party that Caroline would have thrown for him. As I knew from when she planned one for me (in his house), he didn't appreciate that. Sure we were free to come and go from the Boarding House as we pleased but he didn't like strangers in there at all…just because the door was never locked didn't mean it was a public area.

So I was sitting on my bed with a pad of lined paper, a pen, Giuseppe's diary and my computer in front of me. It was going to be a small thing, I mean, he'd never told anyone his birthday in the past few years so there was no possible way that he'd suspect anything. I'd written a list already; Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and Jeremy who was coming back tomorrow for a long weekend. Apparently he had 'days off school'…I wish, but I missed him too much to be a good sister and tell him not to come home. But as I said, it was going to be a small thing.

Rather than a party I'd chosen a nice and civilised dinner. Somehow I remembered Damon once telling me that his favourite meal (human meal rather than people themselves), was Beef Wellington…I know…not exactly what I expected either. I'd made it a few times before back with my parents and Jenna, although the latter was a hopeless cook it turned out alright. It also just so happened that it was one of my father's favourites too and we had a sort of family recipe in a folder my mother used to keep. It was like a cooking bible; the best possible version of every recipe in there with all her writing where she'd changed it. I loved it.

Once that was sorted I called everyone I'd planned to invite. Sure he wasn't Bonnie's biggest fan and he kind of hated Tyler but they both said they'd be there…and Bonnie even seemed halfway excited. I didn't quite know what to think of that. When I told Caroline about my plan she had gone crazy, reprimanding me for not telling her that it was his birthday and began on a long rant about throwing (another) party. I stopped that train of thought quickly and made her promise not to…under pain of vervain…rhyme not intended.

Once that was all done I wrote a shopping list for tomorrow and put it in my diary. By now it had been three hours since I'd left the Boarding House and it was quickly getting dark outside. I didn't want to spend the night here alone ever again; I didn't even want to be here on my own in the dark so I packed up my things, making sure there was no evidence of what I'd done just in case Damon decided to make a visit when I wasn't here. He tended to do that a lot. I put the diary carefully wrapped in a pillow case under a huge folded up blanket on the shelf at the top of my closet, knowing it wouldn't be found there.

Before I left I remade Jeremy's bed and put the heating on low so he wouldn't come back to an empty and cold house if I wasn't here when he was back. Then, slinging my bag over my shoulder, I locked up and went back to my all black Range Rover. Well…it wasn't really mine, but I liked to say it was. Since I didn't have a car anymore and Damon owned three plus a motorbike, he'd decided to give me (yes _give _me) his top-of-the-range Range Rover. I put up a fight, but to tell the truth I'd already been using it all the time anyway. He didn't seem to mind at all. The only problem with it was the tinted windows and the blatant fact that it was brand spanking new and expensive; I looked like a fucking drug lord driving around Mystic Falls. It was even bullet-proof…he claimed that when he'd bought it he'd had me in mind and the amount of trouble I got into…dick.

When I got back to the Boarding House I dumped my things in the spare room that I'd adopted and gone hunting to find Damon, eventually finding him on the back porch overlooking the vast gardens. He was sitting on the swing bench listening to his iPod and drinking a glass of blood; I swear he never left the house. The sight of someone's blood in a glass to be drunk didn't even repel me anymore…that's when you know your life's fucked up.

I sat down next to him and let out a sigh. And we sat in silence as the sun sank low over the horizon, hovering on top for a second before its rays turned amber and the bright orb of light disappeared from sight. It can't have been long after that that I fell asleep, falling into a deep slumber. It didn't occur to me that I was lying with my head on Damon's lap, that his hands were in my hair…that this felt perfectly normal and…well…perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

One day to go. God damn I'd lying if I said I wasn't nervous. How would he react? Would he like it…or would he hate it? I knew for a fact that no-one had done anything for his birthday for a very long time. Once I'd asked Stefan about their birthdays but he'd just said people forgot; that there was no point in remembering them because vampires never stuck around long enough for them to matter to anyone. And I guess, to some extent that was true. They couldn't stay in one place too long because eventually people notice that you're not growing older or changing in any way. But Damon had suffered so much in his life…he deserved something this time. And next time…and every other.

Right now it was two in the afternoon and I was being dragged around the Richmond shopping mall by Caroline Forbes, my vampire best friend. Then I was having to do the dragging for a very reluctant Bonnie, my witch best friends. Oh the lives we lead.

"Seriously guys, it's _just_ Damon! I don't see why you're both making such a big thing about this. He's an absolute dick and I think we all know I'm not his biggest fan." Bonnie moaned as I linked my arm with her. Caroline was marching ahead, on a mission to find some little boutique that apparently would have the perfect dress. However far ahead she was though, I knew she could still hear us.

"Well as much as you don't like it, he is my best friend, so suck it up Bon Bon! If you won't do it for him, do it for me." I told her with a smile on my face. She let out an unwilling sigh, "Please Bonnie. I know you don't like him, trust me when you set him on fire with your mind and gave him a killer aneurism that was made abundantly clear. And as much bad as he's done to you and to everyone else in this town, he's done good too. And he's never been rewarded for any of that," She opened her mouth as if to interrupt but I held up a hand and carried on, noticing that we'd come to a halt in the middle of the mall, "I know, after a good thing he has occasionally cancelled it out by killing someone or something, but to tell the truth that's usually my fault. So if you hate him for that then you should hate me too."

She didn't say anything for a second, just looked at me with a frown on her face. After a while she opened her mouth, closed it again, then found the right words, "I just…I don't understand. I don't understand how you can love him when he's done so much."

"I never said I loved him." I said quickly but she just rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to Elena. It's clear to anyone with a brain…apart from you. And I don't understand it because you _know_ what he's like and you _know _what he's done. You say he'd changed but he'd still rip someone's heart out if he wanted to. He'd still feed on and compel random people whenever he feels like it." She paused for a second, "Lena, I can't help but judge you for loving him. Whatever happens you're my best friend and I love you, never doubt that. I mean I hate vampires but Caroline's still my best friend." Another pause, "I just want you to know that I'm never going to forgive him. I'm never going to forget what he did to Caroline, what he did to all those people…the fact that he was the reason that Grams died."

I sighed, "I know…I'm not asking you too-"

"But," She announced, interrupting me, "If you do love him, honestly. And he loves you like we all know he does. If he never hurts you in any way and looks after you. I'm willing to be…civil." I was shocked by that though it didn't take long for a smile to curve at my lips. She saw that and spoke again, smiling a little herself, "But if he ever hurts you in any way I _will_ melt his brain."

Before she could say anything else I pulled her into a tight hug, laughing with happiness. It wasn't like I was suddenly going into launch myself into a relationship with him, but to have Bonnie say something like that was something I'd never even dreamed of.

"Yay, yay, that's brilliant, we all love Damon. Now can we _go_?" And Caroline was nothing if not impatient.

Two hours later and considerably poorer, we had the dresses. I'd told everyone that they had to dress up smart…as in suits and long dresses. Why the hell not? Who didn't like a chance to go all out? I mean there weren't many opportunities to where a floor length dress. Bonnie's was beautiful; a thin white material with an intricate flower print, heavy at the bottom but more spaced out the higher you got. Caroline's was also floor length, dark purple; simple, strapless with an empire waist. It was classic…and that was Caroline.

Mine was…if I do say so myself…amazing. I loved it. No idea how we'd found it and I highly doubt I did it any justice whatsoever but they insisted I buy it. It was effectively that famous green 'Atonement' dress…coincidence that Damon and I had been talking about that book the other day. But yeah, it was basically the same except it was in the darkest of blues and it didn't have that wrap around bit by your hips. And it only cost $80…yes…a lot more than I'd spend usually; but I didn't really buy that much these days. I tended to live in the same few outfits these days; whenever I bought anything nice they'd get ruined within a week.

Once the dresses were paid for and put in boxes, we went to the supermarket to buy all the necessary ingredients for the dinner. I felt like their mother as I gave them things to go find in the vastly oversized shop. They came back every five minutes or so with a handful of goods and I sent them off again. Caroline couldn't complain though and she knew it; she just super speeded around the place and her nose found whatever ingredient when she was three aisles away.

"Lena, are you sure you're going to be able to do this? I mean, I know you can cook and all…but it's kinda a tough dish and there are kind of a lot of us…" Bonnie told me as we headed to the meat counter and I asked for the beef fillet…a big one.

"It'll be fine. I've done it before with Jenna and my mum and I've even done it on my own before. I can do it." I told her.

She didn't look entirely convinced, "Well I'll help if you need me. And I'm sure Damon will too…have to admit he's a decent cook."

I laughed, "Decent? He's an amazing cook! He's a Salvatore; they all are." She smirked and rolled her eyes, knowing it was true. Stefan had been good at cooking when we were together though I knew for a fact Damon was better…though I'd never tell him that.

"What are you doing for desert?" She questioned as we made our way down another aisle.

I shrugged, "Pavlova…it's easy; I can make the meringue tonight. Besides, last summer we had it and he said he liked it." Now why did I remember that? I saw her give me an odd look and couldn't help but laugh a little, "I think I'm turning into a stalker."

"I could agree with you there." she muttered which only made me laugh more.

"Well I disagree!" Caroline announced as she rounded the corner at the end of the aisle. There was an elderly couple standing near the corner picking out some cereal and they gave her a weird look as she spoke, clearly thinking her weird. She was standing way out of hearing range after all. She didn't seem to care, wandering up the aisle holding a load of food and idly reaching up to grab some 'Curiously Cinnamon' on her way, dropping it all in the trolley. Well it was the best cereal in the world. "He probably remembers every word you've ever said. Has them all stored up in a little black box in his head."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "You better be paying for some of this," I said, choosing to ignore her comment and nod towards the bag of marshmallows, Haribo, cereal and strawberry laces…I'm sure there was a few other things hidden away in there too.

"Of course! We could just not pay altogether…I _am_ a vampire-"

"Caroline!" Bonnie shouted and she winced, "Please tell me you don't do that."

Another wince, "Well…only when I don't have any money and I really need something." What a lie! Only last week she'd compelled the bartender at the grill to give us free drinks for an entire night…to join all the others on our imaginary tab. I just smiled and focused on picking up the prosciutto.

"Caroline Forbes you are an awful person!" And so it went on. Right through the queue to pay, Bonnie was telling her off and I couldn't hold back the smile. She made Caroline pay for all of it…$100 worth of food. What power a witch could have.

Bonnie's Dress:

. /imgres?q=yellow+flowered+maxi+dress&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=709&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=bQfq5uU0ntL9BM:&imgrefurl= 2011/06/flower-power-summer-2011-style-trend/&docid=octiRnouZ2vfyM&imgurl= . %253F9d7bd4&w=320&h=480&ei=BCIXT66cEMWcOqfEtYoE&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=300&vpy=231&dur=2232&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=142&ty=156&sig=109716891198951996636&page=6&tbnh=161&tbnw=106&start=134&ndsp=30&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:134

I want it


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Today was the 28th of June, 2012. Today was Damon Salvatore's 172nd birthday. I'm not sure I had enough candles for that…_One hundred and seventy two_! That is _old_!

I didn't want him to suspect that anything was up and if I barged into the Boarding House and started to cook some huge dinner…he might just be a little confused. So I'd called Alaric and told him to make up an excuse. Apparently there were hybrids in Richmond and they had to go 'check it out'. I have no idea how he actually bought that. Ric had promised to keep him away from alcohol so he wouldn't get drunk and, over the past few days, we'd all convinced him that there was a party at the Lockwood's tonight so he wouldn't think it weird that he had to wear a suit. Perhaps he might find it a little odd that he wasn't allowed to get ready at his house but he'd just have to deal with it.

My dress and everything else I needed to get ready was upstairs in the spare room where I slept. It was almost six and the food was all prepared and ready to go in the oven. Ric was bringing him back at around by which time everyone would be here and ready and the food would be done. He said he'd call me ten minutes before they arrived. I laid the table in the completely unused dining room, having to dust first. I'd managed to find enough of the good silverware and set it all out so the table looked perfect. I'd picked some flowers from the garden and arranged them around the room. I turned on a few of the lamps in the corner and reminded myself to light the candles before they got here.

Once that was done I ran upstairs and jumped into the shower. See if Damon had been in the house or if there was the slightest chance he'd arrive, I'd use the shower next to Stefan's room…but honestly Damon's shower was amazing. I washed my hair, shaved, dried and lathered myself in body cream while wrapped in the plush white towel, still warm from the drying rail.

After that was sorted I dried my hair, back-combing it a little at the top, then pinning it back a little on either side so it hung down my back. Next came the dress and I couldn't help but smile as I put it on. It was so pretty! My shoes were black velvet platforms, about 5 inches tall and with a block heel. Finally I did my make-up and stood before the full length mirror, surprisingly pleased with how I looked. Self-conscious, yes…but there was a little more confidence than usual.

Lucky for me I was good at walking, even running, in these shoes, so it was easy to finish the last of the preparations. At half seven everyone else arrived in drips and drabs, full of compliments about everything. They all looked amazing in their gowns and suits. We headed into the kitchen and Tyler sorted out drinks for everyone, "Hey Lena where should we put presents?" Caroline called from the parlour.

Now I hadn't thought about that, "Uh…not sure…actually put them on the table in here." A moment later she entered the kitchen holding a box about the size of a small television, wrapped in gold wrapping paper. "What is _that_?!" I exclaimed.

She grinned and tapped her nose; I rolled my eyes, knowing full well she wasn't going to tell me. Just then a loud ringing filled my ears and I grabbed my phone, "Hey Ric?" I couldn't say anything because Damon would probably be nearby.

"Yeah, ten minutes. We're still picking you up at the Boarding House?"

I smiled, "Yep, I'm almost ready. See you in a bit."

"Bye Elena." He hung up and I put my phone back down on the surface, turning to Caroline.

"Ten minutes, get everyone in the dining room." She disappeared and I heard her shouting in the next room, smiling at it. The wellington was in by now and would be ready in about half an hour. After about ten minutes had passed I walked into the parlour, pouring a glass of Bourbon for Damon just as the front door opened.

"You know you could've waited in the car; I'm not going to kill her." Damon was saying to Ric, not looking at me as they entered the parlour. A moment later he looked up and found me, freezing where he stood. I smiled, taking him in; he was already dressed in his black suit, the crisp white shirt fitting perfectly with the top few buttons undone. As I did the same to him, I could feel his eyes rake up and down my body, I started forwards, handing him the drink as we were close enough.

He looked at me again, seemingly a little confused which only made me smile more, "Happy Birthday Damon."

At those three words he froze, shock on his face. There was silence for a minute or two while he was clearly speechless, "What?" he choked out quietly.

"Happy Birthday." I repeated, laughter in my voice.

More shock, "But…what? How-…"

"A little snooping goes a long way. You'll find out later." I told him.

He seemed to have gotten over his lack off speech, a smirk finding its way onto his face, "There's no founder's party is there?" I smiled and shook my head, "And there were no hybrids in Richmond?"

"Not one." Alaric agreed as he passed us.

He looked happy; pleased that someone had remembered for once, "So why are we all dressed up?" he questioned, once again looking me up and down.

"Because Elena here decided you deserved a birthday party," Caroline announced, silently entering the room. His gaze flickered back to mine for a second and the surprise there was evident, "And we, being your wonderful, kind,_ forgiving_ friends, decided to come along."

He was quiet for another second, the smile on his face only getting wider, "Wow…this hasn't happened since I was…15…" Pause…he found me again, "So…does the birthday boy get a hug?"

I laughed quietly, nodding, "Just the one." He grinned and pulled me into his arms, wrapping them around me as mine wove around his waist. I let out a content sigh, breathing in his comforting scent before pulling away after a second. I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, slipping my hand into his and nodding towards the entrance to the dining room, "C'mon then."

When we entered the room, Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie all erupted into happy birthdays and, while he was distracted talking to them all, I returned to the kitchen, smiling a little at the 'No Entry (Damon)' sign on the kitchen door. The warm smell of the food was gradually spreading around the house, reminding me of back when we used to make this as a family. Reminding me of good times…because that's what this was...a good time.

It must have been twenty minutes later that the timer went off and I set about plating up. The plates looked perfect, just how I'd imagined them; colourful and complete. Once again I thanked god that I could walk in these heels as I took the first two out. Everyone was already sitting down; Damon at the head of the table of course, Alaric opposite him. The only spare seat was to the left of Damon besides Bonnie and facing Caroline so I figured that was where I was sitting. I put the hot plates down, smiling at the 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' from my friends.

"Wow…" Damon muttered, staring at the plate then back at me, "This is amazing Lena."

I shrugged, "Well I was gonna get pizza in but…" I said, walking back out of the room. Five minutes later I sat down and everything tucked in. Conversation was light and easy; we hadn't yet ventured to the Klaus or Stefan territories and you had to be thankful for that. Those topics only meant tension and rising stress levels…not today.

It didn't take long for everyone to finish and Caroline let out a content sigh, laying her cutlery on the plate, "Wowza…who knew Lennie Gilbert could cook huh?"

I blushed and shrugged a little, taking a sip of my red wine, "I did! You used to cook every night with mum! Now _those_ were the days of good food." Jeremy said, smiling at the memories.

"Well those days are about to begin again because you, Elena, are never leaving this kitchen again." Damon informed me, perfectly seriously, spearing the last piece of meat on his fork and popping it in his mouth. I smiled, "Not kidding, you've ruined this meal for everyone else who attempts it."

"Well thank you. But it's not finished yet." I assured him, pushing my chair back and picking up my plate and then stacked everyone else's. By the time I got to the kitchen again and set them on the counter top I thought I was going to drop them. Sure I'd been doing a lot of exercise, but they were _heavy_! And my arms didn't get a break either! I had to whisk the cream, cut up the strawberries (which I should have done earlier) and then arrange them perfectly with the raspberries on the pavlova. So much to do! So little time.

I was almost done cutting the strawberries and throwing them on top of the cream when that velvety voice sounded to the side of me, "You honestly are a goddess you know that?" Damn vampires and their sneaking up on people! I jumped, the knife whacking into my wrist as I did so and I swear it was nothing but luck that it didn't break the skin, "Whoa, careful there!"

"Damon!" I exclaimed, putting the knife down and making sure the desert wasn't in his line of sight though he'd probably already seen it, "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me!?"

He shrugged, "Apparently once more." He said matter-of-factly, stealing a raspberry and eating it, that smirk on his face as always.

I sighed, shooting him a frown before quickly cutting the last two strawberries and placing them on top, "You're not even meant to be in here. Now you've ruined the surprise."

He smiled, walking up behind me and I jumped a little as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him. I didn't complain, "Honey I could smell it the second I walked into the house. Just thought you were taking it to the Lockwood's." My heart rate was flying as I felt his breath against my ear and I had to take a second to sort it out.

"Well you didn't know what it looked like. It could have been Eton Mess for all you knew." I informed him, reaching for the icing sugar and sieve to give it a thin coating.

I felt him shrug, "Maybe, but I never was able to stand surprises." Slowly he turned me around, still keeping his arms around me so I was pressed right between him and the work surface. The proximity and intimacy of position didn't escape me and my heart was going into double time…damn…he could probably hear that… "Speaking of surprises; how _did_ you find out my birthday? I know even Stefan's forgotten it so I have no _idea_ how you'd figure it out."

I smiled a little, shaking my head, "Not yet. You will find out tonight but later."

He raised an eyebrow in question, "Presents?"

"Well…yeah…sort of…" I muttered, breaking his gaze for a moment, "You'll either hate it or like it…and if you hate it you're going to be _really, really_ pissed off at me." At that he looked completely astonished so I carried on, "You'll see then."

"Elle I won't be angry. Trust me no-one's got me anything in almost two centuries now…the only thing that would make me angry is if my present was finding out that you and Klaus were going to elope." I grimaced at the thought…ew…"Now _that_ would piss me off."

I shook my head, shivering a little; that was just wrong, "I feel slightly nauseous at the idea."

He smirked, nodding, "Well that's good."

"Oi! Stop canoodling! We want our food!" We both burst out laughing at Caroline's whiny shout from the next room and he let go of me, stepping back. The disappointment and the fact that I missed his touch surprised me and the thought made me blush a little; I shouldn't feel things like that.

"Sounds like my cue." I muttered quickly, "You go back, sit down."

He frowned a little at my abruptness, "Should I take anything?"

I shook my head, "Course not. It's your birthday; you're not allowed to do anything. Go sit down." I heard him sigh heavily before leaving the room, my mouth stretching into a small smile.

So overall dinner was a huge success. Nothing went drastically wrong; there was absolutely no tension at the table, no arguments or anything. Tyler and Damon had a civilised conversation. _Bonnie_ and Damon had a civilised conversation. It was somewhat disconcerting as I realised they were both joking with each other…that didn't happen…ever. Caroline had been there with her Canon SLR, snapping away. While I cleared away the plates, everyone moved into the parlour where the huge fire was crackling in the fireplace and the drinks table was raided.

I joined them ten minutes later when everything was done in the kitchen. I could clean up properly in the morning since I'd probably be staying over. Who wanted to be home alone on their birthday anyway? Ric was sat in the huge armchair next to the couch talking to Bonnie and Jeremy about something or other. Then Caroline and Tyler were in one of the sofas leaving Damon who seemed to have just sat down on the other sofa with his signature glass of bourbon. I smiled and dropped down next to him, probably a little too close but I didn't think about it beforehand.

His smile widened as he saw me, taking a sip of his drink and I did the same before holding the just filled wine glass in my hand rested against my cheek, arms crossed. We sat in silence for a minute before he spoke, "Thank you Elena." He said, so quietly that I almost missed it. I looked at him with a questioning frown and he sighed, "For all this. You really shouldn't have cos hell I don't deserve it but thank you so much."

I rolled my eyes, leaning forwards to put the glass on the table before moving to sit sideways so I was facing him, "I will slap you if you keep saying things like that." I informed him seriously.

He raised an eyebrow, clearly trying to hold back the amused smirk as he sat up a little, moving to face me as well, "I highly doubt you would. But saying things like what? Thank you?"

God damn he was frustrating, "No! Saying things like you don't deserve anything good because you are an absolute _idiot_ if you think that!" He just looked amused now and I had to restrain myself from actually slapping him, "Damon you _do_ deserve good. You've done so much good and you've never got any back. Yes I'm probably a reason for that and I feel horrible for it but what I mean is…you deserve to have good things happen to you as much as anyone else in this room."

He was quiet for a minute, just watching me with an unreadable expression in his bottomless cerulean blue eyes. The minutes seemed to stretch on and on and he just looked at me, honestly making me nervous as hell. Then… "Thank you." He said slowly but this time I could tell the different meaning.

I gave him a small smile and shrugged my shoulders a little, "Just the truth. You should've heard the rant I gave Bonnie to convince her," I told him, glancing across at my witch friend, laughing with my brother and teacher/guardian about something or other, "She won't be frying your brains or setting you on fire anytime soon by the way."

I could feel his eyes on the side of my face, intense as hell so I tried to resist looking back at him. After a moment or two he let out a sigh and I couldn't help but look over, "I don't know how you do it, Elena." Well what was that meant to mean? He clearly saw my confusion, "You've been through all that shit these past few years yet you've broken down what? Once? I've seen you cry about three times. Yet I've seen you been betrayed, losing people and almost being killed yourself at least once a month. But here you are…planning a _birthday_ party for someone who's caused you a fair bit of pain and denying that. Looking like a supermodel…I just don't know how you do it."

I felt my face heat up and immediately dropped my head to look at the material of my dress as I pulled my knees up to my chest. Thankfully the dress was so long it almost left a train so I could do that and it gathered in a pool around my feet, "It sounds bad when you put it like that." I muttered, trying to give a small smile but it didn't really work, "I'm not denying that you've hurt me in the past, Damon…because you have." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him wince a little so I rushed on, "But we've all made mistakes. And you were different back then, when you first came to town." I sighed, not sure how to continue…what I should say… "But the truth is…"I paused, hesitating. I was aware that there were other people in the room, two of which had vampire/hybrid hearing so could probably hear every word we were saying. Whatever, they were clearly too busy exploring the inside of each others mouths, "Damon you haven't hurt me any more than I've hurt you. And you've saved my life, and everyone else', more times than I can count. So I'd say we were pretty even."

That was the absolute truth in my eyes. Perhaps not in his but my views weren't changing.

Before he could speak again though, Caroline jumped up and shouted to get all our attention, "Okay! Enough talking. Damon Salvatore you have presents to open." He looked a little shell-shocked when I next looked at him, mouth slightly open as if he didn't know what to say or do. I just smiled at him as Caroline disappeared from the room, appearing a second later with a pile of four presents which she set on the table.

"Wow…" he managed, sitting up straighter and pushing forward to sit on the edge of the sofa, "You know I really didn't expect anyone to spend money on me."  
"Yeah well you didn't even know this was happening so shush." Jeremy quipped from across the room.

"Touché."

"Mine first!" Caroline shouted suddenly, then caught Tyler's eye and sighed, "Fine, _ours_ first." She grabbed the huge gold box and dumped it in his lap. I smiled and sat back into the corner of the sofa, happy to observe for a while. I needed to go upstairs and get the present that was still sitting on the bed in the spare room but I could do that in a second.

When Damon saw the two 40 year old bottles of Bourbon he burst out laughing, as did everyone else. It was just such a typical Damon thing. Caroline looked proud of herself.

Next came Bonnie's present and there was a little nervous anticipation hanging around the room; what had she got him? What it was shocked everyone I think. It was a black wooden photo frame, about 8" by 6". His eyes widened for a second, as the image came into sight and I was overtaken by curiosity. He looked up at Bonnie with a strange look of shock. I leant forward a little to see what it was and I couldn't hold back the little gasp. The picture was one taken at one of the Founder's parties about two months ago. I remember Caroline's cousins had been visiting and, being a photographer, had made it her duty to get pictures of everyone present. This was one of them and it completely shocked me. It was taken on the porch, clearly just as the sun was setting from the amber rays cast over the two figures. One was Damon, the other was undoubtedly me. We were standing by the white wooden banister, me looking at something in the distance, perhaps down on the grass where there'd been a tent and a dance floor, a small smile on my face. And Damon? He was looking at me, with that look in his eyes that terrified me. The one that I'd caught him looking at me with so many times before. The one that made a million butterflies come to life in my stomach and the one that always caused a blush to spread across my cheeks…just like they were now. Between us our fingers were loosely entwined but it was unmistakeable

I remember clearly that moment…or at least before it. That night was exactly two months after Stefan left after almost driving me off Wickery Bridge and the moment I'd realised we were completely done…the moment that I realised that I had no love left for the 'love of my life'. The fact that Bonnie was giving him this picture was unquestionably significant. This was her blessing. Not her forgiving him or anything of the sort. But this was her saying it was okay.

I caught her eye and she gave me a tiny smile, shrugging a little. Wow…this was something I never saw happening. I don't think anyone quite knew what to say for a moment before Damon gave my hand a quick squeeze and I caught his eye, an infinitesimal smile and the conversation moved on. He went to pick up Alaric's present and, as Alaric was speaking to him, I stood up and he looking at me in alarmed confusion, clearly thinking I was walking out or angry and emotional or something, "I'll be back in a second." I said quickly before heading upstairs.

The long silky skirt flew around my legs, trailing a little on the floor behind me as I walked down the corridor to the spare room. Not my room…no, I didn't have my own room in this house. This was just the room I slept in. The present on the bed looked terrifying now. I'd found a wooden box for it; very simple with two doors that closed with a tiny gold hook. I'd wrapped it in some matt grey wrapping paper; the only one we had…it wasn't the happiest of things but I hadn't had time to go out again.

I picked it up and headed back to the door, pausing in front of the full-length mirror to check my appearance. At the sight I stopped, a whole new wave of nerves and fear hitting me. I was sure he was going to hate it. And despite what he said earlier he would be so angry at me…should I risk it? I think I had to.

Elena's hair:

. /imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=641&tbm=isch&tbnid=PvJ5b5waRRufnM:&imgrefurl= hairstyles/women_celebrity_hairstyles/nina_dobrev_jan_16_2011/&docid=FCKjIz_iVrjfWM&imgurl= c15161680. wp-content/uploads/hairstyles/Nina_Dobrev%252BJan_16_ &w=300&h=400&ei=aY0yUMqXEaqf0QXetoHYDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=904&vpy=4&dur=1254&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=149&ty=135&sig=109744842987674261685&page=3&tbnh=135&tbnw=100&start=63&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:63,i:287


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**You may have noticed that, yes, I've just watched/read 'Atonement' and yes, I do rather like it. Although it is frustrating as hell and I severely** **dislike Briony Tallis to put it mildly **

**And so I will just say now, no copyright infringement intended on either. **

**Ahh mi larrd! Just doing some bored browsing…ELENA'S BIRTHDAY (according to the Vampire Diaries Wiki page) IS 22ND JUNE! Now that's six days before Damon's…I think it's a sign Too late to include that in the story though so sorry. That does also mean they skipped it out in the show which sucks. **

**Hope you enjoy **

His eyes were on me as I descended the stairs five minutes later, box in hand. I somehow managed to break the gaze and focused instead on not falling down the stairs. Their conversation was still going but he wasn't listening, I could tell that instantly. That only made the nerves worse.

I didn't say anything as I approached the sofa and, after a moment's hesitation, passed him the box. He barely spared it a glance while watching me with that puzzled look. He could probably feel my anxiety. I guess I'd already told him that he might hate me for this so there wasn't really anything to say at the moment.

Everyone else fell quiet as he slowly unwrapped it, taking much more care than he had with the gifts before. I didn't sit down, just leant against the sofas arm and picked at my nails, watching him uneasily. There was a deep frown on his face as he unveiled the box, then it deepened further when he unhooked the intricate gold clasp and found the old journal. I wondered if he knew it was his fathers, but his expression gave nothing away…that just made me more apprehensive and I bit my lip, scared almost.

I'd put a red ribbon through the pages, so he'd open it up on the first entry I'd found. He did so…silence followed. No-one else was talking in the room; instead they were all just staring at him. I could tell that Caroline was trying to get my attention to find out what it was but I couldn't look away from the silent vampire before me. From here I couldn't see his face since it was cast down to read the decaying pages but I knew he was reading it.

This was not good.

After a moment I heard him let out a somewhat shaky sigh before turning the page to the second ribbon…more silence.

This was the one I thought worse to be honest. Better…but worse. The first he probably had had a decent relationship with his father. The second would be unexpected.

The minutes seemed to stretch on and on and on and he just kept staring at the page. Then he placed the box and the book carefully on the sofa beside him. Shit…

And next, very slowly, he turned his head to face me. I winced slightly, shocked up his glazed over eyes. The tears threatening only enhanced the incredible blue and he was striking. "Damon-"I began quietly, pretty sure that I was going to apologize. But before I could he was moving, standing up and walking the small distance to stand in front of me. I didn't even get a chance to take it in before he'd wrapped his arms around me and was hugging me tight to his chest, his head buried in my hair. I sighed and rested my forehead against his chest, relief washing through me. So he didn't completely hate me.

I knew that everyone was beyond confused but right now I didn't care. I could feel a slight dampness through my hair and reached a hand up to brush through his hair, gently pulling his head away a little so I could see his face. His eyes were still full of tears but some have spilled over; the sight had my own eyes watering slightly, "Sorry." I murmured.

He frowned at that, shaking his head a little, "Why?"

"Bad idea." I offered, dropping my gaze for a moment.

The words had barely left my mouth when he brought my face back up, "No…" he said, "It's perfect."

For a moment we just stared at each other. I'd noticed that over the pass few months this tended to happen more and more…just getting lost in each other, but never like this. It shouldn't happen; we couldn't be any more than friends. But those blue orbs were just so deep; bottomless…it was difficult not to drown in them. It wasn't a conscious decision when I reached up one hand to cup his face, my thumb brushing away the tear stains there but never breaking eye contact.

And we were only shaken out of this trance-like state when someone cleared their throat from behind him. I blinked and that broke it; feeling the heat rise to my cheeks I looked down at the floor as he let me go, seemingly a little reluctant but that could just be me reading into things. He turned around a second later to face everyone else, grin in place, "Well someone definitely knows how to make my day." He announced, clearly to lighten the mood and I smiled a little, hearing laughter. Before I knew it conversation had started again and Caroline was telling them about her birthday a few years ago when we'd all gone paintballing in the woods. But I couldn't concentrate; I could barely even hear what they were all saying. How could the mood change that quickly? How could I just pretend that that moment didn't happen?

This room was suffocating; the whole house was…I needed to get out…get some air. I didn't say anything, knowing that they were all laughing at someone or other, I lifted the front of my dress slightly so I wouldn't trip and left the room as fast as I could without looking like I was running. I heard someone call my name but for some reason I just couldn't turn around.

Before I knew it I was outside and standing on the gravel driveway. I paused, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. The night was warm, being summertime, but I still shivered a little. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I losing it now? Maybe it was because of what Bonnie said…about me loving him. I guess it was true. I knew it was true. I _did_ love him. But as I said, I couldn't admit that.

I could feel that I wasn't alone anymore, that _he_ was there. I don't know why but I started walking again, feeling restless; I couldn't stay still. A second later I felt his fingers brush my arm, "Lena-"

And that was all it took.

Without any warning or knowledge, I spun round and crushed my lips to his, my hand snaking around his neck. He froze, shocked by the move. I pulled back, a little more than surprised myself. We'd kissed before, yes. But almost every time has been him angry or drunk or dying…except for that one after he compelled Jeremy…But nevertheless…I'd never been the one to make the move. And I didn't regret it this time. I stared into his stunned wide eyes for a second before smiling a tiny bit, shaking my head slightly and stepping back, turning away. But before I could get two steps in I felt his hand clasp around my arm and brought me spinning back and before I knew it he was kissing me properly.

Now it was my time to freeze for a second before I smiled into the kiss and, as his arms pulled me closer around my waist, deepening the kiss, mine wound around his neck and my hands in his hair. It had never been like this before. Not with Matt or Stefan. It'd been nice, sure…but this was…there weren't words…but their were fireworks…

There were definitely fireworks.

**Very, very short I know but I'll make the next one longer…and the one before seemed to never end. **

**Please review because reviews equal love and love equals reciprocation in the form of updates and then the cycle begins again. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**So tell me when you hear my heart stop,**

**You're the only one who knows,**

**Tell me when you hear my silence,**

**There's a possibility,**

**I wouldn't know.**

The sound of a shutter broke us apart after god only knows how long, that familiar _click click_ sound. It seemed Damon didn't care but I pulled away and my head span to the source of the sound.

"Caroline?" I questioned, my voice shaky from the kiss but a little speechless from the sight of my grinning vampire friend holding her camera in the doorway. I heard a low, almost silent growl emanate from Damon's chest as he dropped his forehead onto my shoulder in what seemed like frustration. I smiled a little, glancing at him and my hand moving up to brush through his hair without thinking, then looking back at Caroline, "Did you honestly just take a picture?"

"I just couldn't resist." She let out a giggle and I sighed, amused by her antics, "But now I think Damon's going to stake me so I'll just leave you two lovebirds to yourselves." And in a flash she was gone. After a flabbergasted moment, I let out a small laugh; shaking my head a little and pulling his head back up gently by his hair.

He didn't speak straight away, "So…care to tell me where all that came from?"

"I dunno…" I began, "I guess the whole pretending thing gets old after a year." Because that is how long it's been like this. At _least_ a year.

"A year?"

"A year."

For a second he just stared at me, then suddenly let out a groan, dropping his head down for a second before looking up again, "You have no idea how frustrating you are! A year?! Seriously?"

I laughed at his tone and nodded, "Sorry. But I was with Stefan and all that Klaus stuff was going on and it wasn't right. Then." I added as a second thought, remembering what he'd said on the porch after Stefan almost drove me off Wickery Bridge. "But I think it's right now. If you think so too." Suddenly all I could think was; _please don't reject me_.

"I think it's definitely right now." He told me seriously, trying not to smile too much himself. As he spoke his arms tightened even more around my waist and I was flush against him, my fingers playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck.

"I'm glad."

He frowned a little at that, bending slightly so he was more at my eye level, "You don't honestly believe that I'd say no do you?" He said in that disbelieving way, like it was obvious.

I sighed, shrugging a little, "Not anymore." His eyes widened at that but I just leant up the short distance to press my lips to his. The height difference was less with these shoes on but it was still there. I broke away after a moment, stretching a little but not removing my arms from around his neck, "And by tomorrow everyone in Mystic Falls will know about this." He frowned in confusion so I explained, "Facebook. Caroline will be putting all those photos on Facebook and she's the type of person who will not take them down even if you pay her or buy her a pair of Louboutins. Unless you're an Original who can compel her, she cannot be persuaded. Hence all the god-awful pictures of me." I explained.

"I guess it's a good thing that I look incredible no matter what then." He quipped and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well people like you are a complete minority."

He raised an eyebrow, "People like us."

At that I burst out laughing, "Oh of course, 'people like us'."

"Without the sarcasm? You're beautiful Lena, and you're the only one who doesn't realise it." I wasn't sure what to say to that. My mouth opened as if to speak but I couldn't find the words. He couldn't just say stuff like that all the time! But he looked proud of himself…as usual, "And so am I!"

I laughed again, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "If you say so. I might go steal that camera." I told him, stepping back but without even thinking our fingers linked, hanging between us as we headed back into the house.

"But don't go deleting any."

"If I see a bad one, trust me…it will be gone."

He shook his head, pushing open the door, "You'll let me be the judge of that I think." I scowled at him, then realised we were about to enter the parlour where our friends were currently talking about something or other. In the few seconds before we came into their line of sight, I reached up and, for the third time, brushed my lips against his; only for a second, then walked away.

I'd never get used to being able to do that whenever I wanted.

Everyone left by one o'clock; Alaric, Jeremy and Bonnie last since they were all going together. I turned down a lift; using the excuse that no-one should be home alone on their birthday. I think they saw through it…especially since it wasn't technically his birthday anymore.

When I came back in after waving them off; Damon was nowhere to be found in the parlour. I sighed and headed to the kitchen where that ominous mountain of washing up awaited me. All the pots, pans, plates, cutlery and glasses were stacked up by the side of the sink and would take at least an hour to get through them all. Might as well get started then. I plugged my iPod into the dock, turning the volume to quiet and tied my hair up into a messy bun. Gloves on and sink full of suds and hot water, I began the chore. It didn't take me long to start humming along the music which was currently 'Possibility' by Lykke Li. As much as it was impossible to enjoy doing the washing up, it was strangely therapeutic.

I literally leapt out of my skin when two strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind a while later, letting out a yelp. Hearing quiet laughing I knew exactly who it was, scowling over my shoulder and elbowing him in the ribs which didn't do anything at all to him, "Damon what have I told you about making me jump! I could have been holding one of those crazy sharp Japanese knives you have which wouldn't have been fun for either of us!"

I could almost feel his smirk as he shrugged into the hug, pressing a kiss to the spot where my shoulder meets my neck and I couldn't help but lean back into him, "I'm not an idiot Lena, I checked." He said quietly, "And besides, that's what my bloods for…to heal you when you're hurt…physically."

"And it has been used for that a lot." I agreed, smiling a little as I put down the plate I'd been washing on the drying rack.

He sighed and pulled me to him a little tighter, "Lena…why are you washing up?"

"Someone has to do it. Do you want to wake up tomorrow with mould growing over your kitchen? And with that vampire nose of yours it wouldn't be too pleasant." A little exaggeration; maybe I just didn't like to leave mess.

"And _that's_ what compulsion's for! Get some else to do it for you for free!"

I rolled my eyes, trying not to laugh, "Damon you can't do that! It's like slavery."

"No; it's only slavery if they _know_ that they're being…enslaved." Oh he had such great morals didn't he? Shaking my head a little, I let out a huge yawn, the late (early?) hour starting to kick in. I heard him chuckle quietly, "You're exhausted Lena, c'mon; bedtime."

I didn't complain as took my hand and led me out of the kitchen, heading up the stairs. I went to open the door for the spare room but he didn't stop. I paused, frowning in confusion for a second as he stopped and turned his head to smirk at me, "This would be where I sleep…" I told him slowly.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Whatever happened to 'no-one should sleep alone on their birthday?"

I gaped at him, a little amused, "I said _home_ alone, not literally alone."

"Yeah, well my room is my home."

I paused, thinking about that for a second, "Well that is incredibly sad." He grinned, pulling on my hand again and this time I didn't put up any resistance, instead following him into his room and letting the door fall shut behind me. He let go of my hand and crossed to the already open wardrobe, throwing me a black button-up shirt which I managed to catch.

"I'll sleep on the floor then." I told him with a smirk as I headed into his bathroom to change…of course then I realised there was no door…or even a wall…to separate his room from the bathroom. Sigh. "Hey Damon, can I kick you out of your room for five minutes?" I called, glancing around the room for any privacy at all.

He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow…that would be a no then… I sighed, "Okay, feel like making yourself useful?" I questioned, turning around and reaching round to point at the tie behind my neck to hold the dress up.. I could reach it fine, but it was his birthday.

There was no reply, no sound at all, and so when I felt the feather-light touch of his fingers, ghosting across my back, I jumped a little. Goosebumps spread over my skin and shivers ran through me as his hands drifted up to the tie, taking hold of it and slowly, very slowly, pulled the loose string to unravel it. I remembered to move my hands to hold the dress up as I felt it come loose. Another moment passed and I felt him press a kiss to the base of my neck; the simplest of gestures but it shot all new shivers through me.

With a smile I turned round, "Thank you." I muttered, reaching for the shirt on the side and walking away from him so I was just about out of sigh, pulling the shirt on with my back to him. When I returned to his room, wearing only the shirt over my underwear, he was lying in his bed, waiting, now wearing just some black trouser bottoms that hung_ very_ low on his hips. I smiled, reaching the end of the bed and for another moment we just looked at one another. Being me, I took that moment to annoy him…on purpose of course, "Can I borrow a pillow?"

He frowned, clearly confused, "Come again?"

I looked pointedly over at the plush two-person sofa underneath one of the windows, "Pillow? Borrow?"

He rolled his eyes, "You're not actually going to sleep on the couch are you?"

I smirked, shrugging, "Well your bed isn't quite big enough for three." He raised an eyebrow, confused, "Your ego is twice the size of me Damon."

He sighed, "Oh ha, ha very funny."

"I thought so."

"You. Bed. Now." he ordered, clearly not planning to take no for an answer.

I raised an eyebrow, "So _that's_ how you get girls into bed?"

"Elena I swear to god-"

"Alright! No need to get mad. I'm starting to wonder if you _do_ use your compulsion to get laid." I heard him let out a quiet growl as I approached the bed, settling myself on the left hand side and leaning back against the cushions.

He shook his head slightly, dropping back down on the other side of the bed, "Just come in, steal my clothes and _then_ take my side of _my_ bed. You're lucky I like you." I laughed, reaching over to switch off the light before moving closer and curling into him, resting my head on his shoulder. After a moment of apparent surprise his arm wound its way around my waist, "And I thought you were the one who wanted to sleep on the couch?"

"Shtum. I might change my mind."

He laughed quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head and I smiled, sighing, "I love you Elena."

I nodded, yawning and tightening my arm around him slightly, "I love you too."

**So tell me when my silence's over,**

**You're the reason why I'm closed,**

**Tell me when you hear me falling,**

**There's a possibility, it wouldn't show,**

**By blood and by mean,**

**I'll fall when you leave**

**By blood and by mean,**

**I'll follow your lead**

**Fini! **

**How'd you like it? Please review! **


End file.
